Blog użytkownika:Alusia/Kraina Lodu 2 - Rozdział 18 (z niespodzianką)
Jesteście cudowni! Kocham was za te komentarze!!! ♥ Jak już wcześniej mówiłam, w tym rozdziale przygotowałam dla was niespodziankę :D Mianowicie... Pisałam go razem z moją przyjaciółką, która zna się na sprawach miłosnych. Żeby to napisać, wcześniej musiałam przeczytać 3 DURNE ROMANSIDŁA których tak strasznie nie nawidzę!!! Cierpiałam baaaardzo, no ale chyba było warto. Jestem bardzo zadowolona z tego, co tutaj powstało. Dla niektórych może się to wydawać niczym napisać coś o miłości, ale uwierzcie mi, to były dla mnie tortury!!! No więc tak, nie przedłużam już więcej. Dodam tylko, że dedykuję ten rozdział wszystkim tym, którym brakowało w moim opowiadaniu Kristanny, Helsy, i takich tam ;) Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania :D Rozdział 18 Przez kolejne dwa dni po spotkaniu z Samantą, Elsa trenowała przed pojedynkiem. Trenowała, ale co? No właśnie. Elsa, kiedy była nastolatką i kiedy była zamknięta w swojej komnacie nauczyła się szermierstwa. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, to była jej taka mała tajemnica. Pomyślała sobie, że ta umiejętność może jej się kiedyś przydać. No i prosze, idealna okazja. Teraz przypominała sobie wszystko ćwicząc na zamkowej siłowni (czy coś w tym stylu). Okazało się że wciąż jeszcze wiele żeczy pamięta. Ale jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Nie mogła się skupić. Cały czas myślała o tym, że za pare dni będzie musiała zmierzyć się z Samantą w pojedynku. I to bez mocy. Jak ona sobie z tym poradzi? Elsa skończyła na dziś trening i wyszła z do pałacowych ogrodów. Szła w kierunku swojego ulubionego miejsca przy fontannie. Tam mogła odpocząć, zrelaksować się, pomyśleć, pobyć sama. Lubiła to miejsce. Bardzo. Kiedy szła tak zamyślona, nagle wpadła na jakąś osobę. Ten ktoś niósł chyba jakieś dokumenty, bo luźne kartki rozwiały się po całym ogrodzie. ''- Ojejku - powiedziała zawstydzona Elsa - Bardzo przepraszam, już to zbieram. Nie zauważyłam...'' Nie dokończyła. Otworzyła szeroko swoje niebieskie oczy. Okazało się że wpadła na mężczyznę. Ale jakiego! Był może w tym samym wieku co ona, był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany. Miał rozwiane czarne, lśniące włosy. Jego oczy błyszały brązową bawrą. Był taki przystojny! ''- O nie, to ja przepraszam. Powinienem bardziej uważać - odpowiedział cudownie męskim glosem - Nic ci się nie stało? A raczej, czy królowej nic się nie stało? - dodał zauważając że Elsa ma na głowie korone.'' ''- Nie, nic. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Poczekaj, pomogę ci to pozbierać.'' Elsa zbierała porozrzucane kartki, ale kątem oka obserwowała nieznajomego. Był taki... Sama nie wiedziała co o nim myśleć. Nagle poczuła coś w brzuchu... jakby motylki? Nie, to niemożliwe! Nieznajomy pomógł Elsie wstać. Teraz kiedy stała z nim twarzą w twarz, nie miała wątpliwości. On był najpiękniejszym mężczyzną jakiego widziała! Chyba się zakochała! ''- Nazywam się Daniel - ukłonił się przed królową.'' ''- A ja Elsa - powiedziała z dziwnie piskliwym głosem, ale chyba on tego nie zauważył. I dobrze!'' Elsa podała Danielowi kartki, i wtedy ich spojrzenia się zetknęły. Elsa czuła że się roztapia patrząc na jego orzechowe oczy. Był taki przystojny!... '' ''- W ramach przeprosin za tą wpadkę zapraszam królową na spacer - Daniel uśmiechnął się do niej swoimi idealnymi ustami. ''- Hm... No dobrze... - odpowiedziała nieśmiało Elsa.'' Poszli do portu. Spacerowali długim pomostem wśród statków Arendellskich i łódek. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Niebo przybrało piękną pomarańczową barwę. To było idealne zakończenie dnia. ''- Czy królowa... - zaczął Daniel.'' ''- Och, proszę, możesz mi mówić po imieniu - uśmiechnęła się Elsa. Jej policzki lekko się zaróżowiły.'' ''- Dobrze. A więc, czy ty dasz się odprowadzić do pałacu?'' ''- Jasne Danielu.'' ''- Hm... Nieźle zaczęliśmy naszą znajomość, co? - zaśmiał się Daniel.'' ''- Taak... - odpowiedziała Elsa uśmiechając się.'' ''- Wiesz - zaczął Daniel cały czas jej sie przyglądając - mieszkam już od dawna w Arendelle, ale nigdy nie poznałem rodziny królewskiej. Cieszę się, że w końcu poznałem... '' Elsa się zarumieniła. Nigdy nie czuła się taka... szczęśliwa. Czula się przy Danielu bardzo dobrze. Rozmawiali tak jeszcze trochę aż w końcu dotarli do zamku. Tak dobrze im się rozmawiało, to zadziwiające że tak dobrze się rozumieli. ''- To był naprawdę udany spacer. Mam nadzieję że go kiedyś powtórzymy - uśmiechnął się promiennie Daniel - Oczywiście, jeżeli będziesz chciała...'' ''- Ależ oczywiście! - pisnęła Elsa, ale zaraz znów się opanowała - Bardzo dziękuję za propozycję. Na pewno skorzystam.'' ''- Ja już muszę wracać, robi się późno. Ale na pewno się jeszcze spotkamy, bywam tu często. To co, do zobaczenia niebawem?'' ''- Tak. Do zobaczenia.'' Uśmiechnęli się jeszcze do siebie i Daniel odszedł. On był taki wspaniały! Ale czy to w ogóle możliwe? Czy to możliwe, że Elsa się zakochała? Och, a co na to powie Anna? Oo nie, nie powie jej o tym. To będzie jej sekret...Elsa rozmyślając weszła na zamkowy korytarz. Szła w stronę swojego pokoju. Nagle zaczęła ją boleć głowa i się zachwiała. Spojrzała z niepokojem na swoje włosy. O nie! Stają się coraz bardziej czarne! Co ona wyrabia?! Myśli o jakimś chłopaku, a tu za pare dni ma się odbyć wielki pojedynek! Najpierw obowiązki. Później przyjemności... No i jak? :D Podoba się niespodzianka? Mamy nową parę! Danielsa? Haha, Danielsa, spoko ;) Może wy wymyślicie lepsze połączenie ;) No dobrze, to ja zmykam i zapraszam do komentowania ;) Paaa :-* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania